The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices including a guard ring.
A semiconductor system, such as a system on chip (SOC), a microcontroller unit (MCU), a display driver IC (DDI), or a power management IC (PMIC) may include a processor, a memory, and/or a plurality of peripheral devices such as a logic circuit, a voice and picture processing circuit, and/or various interfacing circuits.
Meanwhile, the semiconductor system may include a power transistor that transmits power. A parasitic bipolar transistor (e.g., a parasitic NPN transistor or a parasitic PNP transistor) in the power transistor, however, may provide a parasitic current resulting in noise on other circuit blocks, and may generate latch-up (e.g., current leakage and/or circuit failure).